


Objective

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can remember being in some tight situations before, but he’s pretty sure that this one takes the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objective

* * *

Ryan can remember being in some tight situations before, but he’s pretty sure that this one takes the cake. He’s kneeling on the floor, torn between glaring at the four mercenaries that have them held at gunpoint and glancing over at Gavin. Gavin’s never been in a bind like this; stealth extraordinaire and hacking machine Gavin Free has never been so exposed as he is now. Ryan worries about the young Brit when they go on missions but despite Gavin’s tendency to clown around he is good at what he does.

But now they’re caught. They’re caught and at gunpoint and oh hey the lead merc is walking toward Ryan. He feels a muzzle bump against his shoulder to remind him that he is vulnerable before the guns trained on him step back. The leader sneers down at him and Ryan feels contempt bubbling in his stomach.

“Well, well. Look’s like we’ve caught a couple of rats, eh boys?” There is raucous laughter and out of the corner of his eye Ryan sees Gavin shudder. “We can do this the easy way rather than the hard way, Agent Haywood.” Ryan’s face is stony and still, though he knows that Gavin didn’t entirely hide his surprise. “It would be a waste to kill a man of your caliber.” The merc taps his chin as if in thought. “I have no idea who you’re working for; I suppose being a hired man rather than a salaried one offers you that much protection. So I’ll ask nicely: who sent you?”

Ryan raises an eyebrow. “You think I’m worried about you? Turncoating might protect me from you,” as if some wanna-be megamind of a merc would be anything near a threat, “but I’m far more afraid of _them_.”

The disdain is evident in his voice, but his interrogator ignores it in favor of turning his attention toward Gavin. “Ah, yes, this must be one of their agents. I’ve no idea who he is.” The mercenary tilts his head. “Quite brilliant, mind you, to get into our system so quickly. Of course you wouldn’t be the hacker, Haywood; between your history and this poor boy looking like a strong wind would snap him in half, you’d have to be the muscle here.” Gavin flushes, both angry and embarrassed from what Ryan can tell. The merc pats Gavin’s cheek like a dog. Gavin recoils into the legs of the mercs behind him, and they laugh as they shove him onto his face. Gavin scrambles back up to his knees only to freeze at the bloodthirsty look in the merc’s eyes. “I suppose we could find something like a strong wind. Perhaps we’ll get some answers from you, eh?”

“Don’t you touch him, you slimy piece of shit.”

There is a flurry of motion and Ryan feels rather than sees the pistol butt slam into his cheek. He crumples sideways, head exploding in pain. Gavin cries out, an inarticulate noise of rage, and the lead merc presses the muzzle of his bloodied pistol to the Brit’s forehead. “Quite a strange bit of camaraderie between a leashed spy and one for hire.”

Ryan’s vision is hazy and his head is throbbing but he can still see the tears making their way down Gavin’s cheeks. “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know,” he sobs. His hands come up to shakily hold onto the gun. “Please, just don’t hurt him anymore.”

“Well now we’re getting somewhe-” Ryan isn’t sure what happens. One moment Gavin is sobbing and holding onto the gun, the next he tightens his grip and tips the gun up. The merc pulls the trigger- too late, and one of his team is down- and Gavin pops his legs up to kick out the merc’s knees. There is a nasty cracking sound even as Gavin wrenches the gun from the merc’s hands. He shoots the second man that had been behind him. Even with his head fucked up, Ryan takes the opportunity to kick the final merc’s feet out from under him. Gavin is quick to turn and shoot the downed mercenary, and all that remains is their leader- unconscious from the pain, it seems.

And then Gavin is at Ryan’s side. “Bloody hell Ryan, how are you even moving?”

“You think that’s the first time I’ve been pistol-whipped?” It is, but there’s no sense in telling Gavin that. He struggles to sit up, Gavin’s hands helping him more than he’d like. “I’ll be alright once we get out. We’ve got medics on standby.” Caleb is a genius with anything wound-related and all Ryan cares about is getting out alive. “Did you get the file?”

“Did I get the- love, you’ve been mullered worse than-”

“Did you get the file?”

He whispers it, his voice hoarse from pain, but Gavin gets the message. “Yeah. I’ve gotten it.”

Ryan gestures until Gavin helps him to his feet. He takes only a moment of wobbling before he is steady enough to kick the lead merc in the face. Blood sprays everywhere and Ryan is certain that now both of their cheekbones are broken. He watches the blood for a minute longer before Gavin tugs at his arm. “Come on. Let’s go home.” Ryan thinks it’s the best suggestion he’s heard all night.

* * *

 

Bonus:

Of all his patients, Caleb thinks Ryan is his favorite. There’s no fussing about shots or cringing away from antiseptic, and nobody handles stitches better than Ryan. He kicks Gavin out of the medbay so that he can work in peace. It’s silent except for the sound of his own tools and Ryan’s breathing. “Your cheekbone is about thirty shades of fucked up, my friend.” Ryan makes a soft sound that might have been laughter. “You know the drill, though. Ice it twenty minutes three times a day, take a week to let it heal up, and be glad your cheekbone is the worst of the damage.”

Ryan- Iron Ryan, the man with the plan and a terrifyingly awe-inspiring body count behind him- flinches. Caleb doesn’t know what happened on the mission and he’s glad then and there that Geoff never sends him out in the field.

 

* * *

 


End file.
